marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Romeo Saputo
Mr. Saputo Sir Leader Wolf Temperamental Wolf Brother Comrade Sinister Evil The Legend|species = Human|citizenship = |gender = Male|age = 50|DOB = March 4th, 1995|DOD = 2045|affiliation = The Society (formerly) Wolves of Justice (formerly; temporarily) New Avengers (temporarily)|status = Deceased|movie = The Otherworld The Otherworld: Eye of the Enemy The Wolves The Otherworld: Chaos The Otherworld: Redemption The Ghost (cameo; flashback) The Warboy (post-credits scene) Michael The Brigade: Tribulation The Spectre: Odyssey The Brigade: The Catastrophy|actor = Harry Maleo Jeremiah Ikeda (younger)}}Romeo Andre Saputo '''was the leader of the tactical faction called the Wolves of Justice, a war hero of Avalon, former enforcer of the Royal Family of Avalon, comrades and friends to Victor Ace and Oscar Dempsey, as well as the life-long teammate and best friend turned enemy reverted back to good friend of Mike Carpenter. Along with his fellow Wolves teammates, he is an influential soldier amongst the young warriors and soldiers of Avalon and his ethnic homeland of the Philippines. Once a young and cunning warrior of The Society, led by Charlie Delta, he was a promising soldier who was once believed to be the future leader of the underground organization. Upon the arrival of Mike Carpenter, son of the legendary Avalon warrior Marshall Carpenter and the late, fallen Princess Exelia, the two became comrades and quickly became good friends. Once Mike's training had reached it's end, they were witnesses of what was supposed to be the execution of fellow member, Kilo, who had also hinted out the burning of Camelot, where Mike formerly lived. Provoked, Mike had stopped the execution from happening, which led to a slightly confused Romeo to stand up alongside with Mike against the Society, which led to the temple burning and Charlie knocked unconscious. The two, along with Charlie whom they have saved, escaped. Leaving Charlie to a nearby village to safety, both Romeo and Mike make their way to the United States on a low profile and separate, hoping to reunite one day. Months later in Los Angeles, where he relocated, Romeo encountered Mike, who had been known as The Ghost in the streets and city of LA. Having learned that the Society had never been wiped out since the burning, they also find out that Charles (now known as Echo), who they both run into, was indeed the reason why New Camelot burned and why LA has been in a danger zone due to a gang/drug war. Helping Mike, Romeo and fellow local comrades wipe out any member associated with Echo and have the rest locked behind bars, in the midst of a brutal fight between Mike and Echo, which ends up to Echo's death. Afterwards, the two return to Avalon, where they are celebrated as heroes of their land and begin teaming up under the name The Lone Wolves. Years later, the team expanded with two more teammates, former prisoner and lunatic Oscar Dempsey and the clever yet slow-witted son of billionaire Ted Ace, Victor Ace. The quintet became known as The Wolves of Justice, an unorthodox group of individuals sworn to protect Avalon from outsiders and potential dangers to the land. Along with the team, he had participated in battles and wars that involved Avalon and were celebrated as war heroes. The team also worked as enforcers for the Royal Family of Avalon, with Romeo protecting the King, as Mike had Princess Kia, Victor had the Queen and the rest of her daughters and Oscar had the Prince. In the midst of the terror and threats caused by the Dark Lord Vultarion, along with the Comradeship formed by King Lucius, they were sent to retrieve the Excalibur, the only weapon suitable to end this battle, including Vultarion. While the mission happened, the Comradeship met and teamed up with the local hermit, Decimus, who had been in exile for many years and had experience with Vultarion. They had also become associated with the Comradeship, a team formed by the King to retrieve the Excalibur, led by James Broncion and Lucia Appion. Romeo had fought in many battles and wars within the span of six years, including the Second War of Avalon. In the last portion of this span, Romeo would get into arguments and disagreements with Mike, causing a rift and crack in their friendship, which ultimately led to Romeo turning his back against Mike and Victor, along with Oscar (who unwillingly sided with him with remorse), due to his major conflict with Mike throughout the months and since he was not willing to surrender Decimus, who was revealed to be Mike's father, former Paladin Marshall Carpenter, over to the King, for treason. Its was not until after Marshall's death that Mike found out that he and (temporarily) Oscar cut ties with the Wolves because of this. Romeo and Oscar encountered Mike and Victor and went at it into a fight, until Oscar sided back with Mike and fought all three men, until he escaped after Oscar was critically injured. This led to Mike and Victor following Romeo and another fight that ended in Victor being non-fatally stabbed and hurt. Climatically, it ended with Mike and Romeo fighting and dueling in the midst of the Second Battle of Avalon and the destruction of the land and the Temple of Elias, with Mike taking the upper-hand and sparing Romeo. Mike leaves him, hoping that one day they can reconcile and be friends again after time heals their wounds. From there, Romeo leaves for the distant land of the dead, Annwn, for exile. Almost 20 years later, he is sought out by Mike Carpenter, who, reluctantly, asks Romeo for help, along with the Brigade and a few members from the Comradeship, to stop two entities that could destroy the world and rule the rest of its ruins together, if not stopped. Romeo, who had apparently let his past with Mike be water under the bridge, however, hesitantly agrees to help, following aid from both Oscar and Victor, whom all have not seen since the Second Battle of Avalon. Learning that this entity is Varvion, who indeed killed his fellow teammates while in exile, he then found some sort of motivation to not just merely stop him, but to kill him, as Varvion once threatened his old village and his family as a child. He also found out that Varvion's henchman was Matteus Carpenter, Mike's younger half-brother. A few days after the first battle against Varvion and Matteus goes awry, the team had come up with the idea to travel back in time to retrieve great sources of power and weapons to defeat him. Romeo travels back in time with Mike to Avalon to retrieve the Excalibur. While retrieving the Excalibur, Mike runs into a younger version of his father. Romeo tries to convince Mike to ask his younger father's self to be of use, knowing that he is the mentor that will become Decimus in the future. This leaves Mike to imply to his father that he could be a use of help for the incoming conflict, having told his father what has happened. The team returns back to the present, but were ambushed by Varvion and Matteus, which leaves many, including Romeo, injured and on the side. This leads to Mike, Renegade, Virtue, Vidar and Master Malius to initially start an attack on Varvion, after a confrontation between all of them. This leads to Matteus scouting the area, until he runs into Romeo, where a fight ensues. During the fight, Romeo notes that Matteus is quite a fighter, just like his brother. After Matteus defeats Romeo and continues scouting the area, he finds Mike fighting Varvion by himself, while the other four Brigade members are out, until Mike is stabbed and ready to be killed by Varvion. Romeo is able to quickly round up Oscar and Victor from the rubble and run up to Varvion to attack him and save Mike. This provokes a brutal fight between the Wolves of Justice against Varvion, which leads to Oscar and Victor's deaths. As they are all taken out, Romeo fights out Varvion as he gradually starts to weaken more, until his stabbed with the Excalibur and the swords twists in his body by Varvion, before he is impaled by a pole from the rubbles. Varvion escapes, to find Matteus and alert his army to enter the area. As Mike rushes to Romeo, Romeo tells him that at least this time, the Wolves fought a battle worth fighting for and finally tells Mike that he's sorry for what happened in the past, before he dies. This eventually angers Mike into violent revenge, right as the Third Battle of Earth begins between the Brigade, the Comradeship and their allies against Varvion, his army and Matteus. In their honor, Mike retrieves Romeo, Oscar and Victor's dog tags and wears them. This battle eventually ends with Renegade eventually killing Varvion, after a gruesome beatdown by Mike, which ultimately cost Renegade's death. After the battle finished, Renegade and the Wolves of Justice received a funeral in their honor, with everyone who participated in the Battle, attending it. Powers and Abilities '''Peak Human Physiology: Unlike his comrade Mike, who inherited his father's enhanced powers from experimentation, Romeo underwent a similar process during his time with the Society. However, compared to Mike, Romeo has his limitations. * Peak Human Strength: Romeo's levels of strength are enhanced passed average human strength. This allows him to overpower enemies, combatants or regular humans in terms of strength. * Peak Human Speed: Romeo is much faster than any Olympic-level runner. He can keep up with most standard vehicles and cover a small area such as city blocks within a short period of time. * Peak Human Stamina: Romeo's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human and his body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity, greater than of normal humans. He can function in peak capacity for several hours before showing fatigue. * Peak Human Invulnerability: Romeo's bones and muscles are denser and harder than a normal human's. Unlike his comrade Mike, Romeo can withstand a certain amount of brutal pain, in contrast to Mike who's invulnerability even surpasses peak human abilities to stay invulnerable, to which it is literally superhuman. * Peak Human Hearing: Romeo can hear indirect whispers, frequencies, pitches, and other volumes of sound from vast distances. * Peak Human Reflexes: Romeo's reflexes is superior to those of the finest athlete, which allows him to dodge rapid gunfire in close range. * Peak Human Senses: Romeo's senses are enhanced. This allows him to see further, hear with amazing clarity, detect specific persons, objects, substances with his smell, etc. * Peak Human Healing Factor: Romeo can heal much faster than normal humans; he is immune to all infections, diseases and disorders. * Master Combatant: Romeo specializes in different forms of combat, from his training with The Society, such as Jiu Jitsu, Arnis, Aikido, Wing Chun and Karate, to form his own fighting style. * Peak Human Intelligence: Romeo's mental performance is slightly superior than any human being, allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. His genius is constantly noted by many to which some may argue that he might be slightly smarter than Mike. Category:Wolves of Justice Category:Mercenaries Category:Soldiers Category:Avalon Category:The Otherworld Characters Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Outlaws Category:Filipinos Category:Society of the Fallen